Sai's Destruction: Part 1
by Elephant Joe
Summary: Can TenTen deal with Sai's terror drawing?


SAI'S DESTRUCTION

That day was a very unlucky day for Konoha. It was all accidental, but some of the Chuunin were just not ready for that day.

It all started at the training field. It was a very warm, sunny day and Sai and Tenten were sparring.

Sai was finding the fight incredibly easy- after a while he even started to mess about rather than taking it seriously.

'Tenten, you really are a bad shinobi.' Sai said, beaming with his aggravating smile.

It was typical for Sai to say something like this- he really found it hard to understand his friends' feelings.

Tenten got rather furious but managed to keep it inside herself. Deviously, she plotted a plan.

She waited for Sai to begin drawing and then she begun the catastrophe. She threw a shuriken at Sai's scroll and it ripped through at an awkward place.

Sai stared at it in shock. He tried to scribble it out and he even tried to put his scroll away. Tenten was confused.

'That's what you get, Sai, for being so nasty.' Tenten said, trying to cover up her guilt.

'Tenten! You fool! The drawing... it will come to life but it won't be... be... be right!'

As Sai said this a huge monster outlined with ink appeared from the ground. It was very ugly and it's features were in all the wrong places. There was a long opening in his body where the shuriken must have hit and the creature had very sharp claws on one paw and on the other it had, strangely, Tenten heads instead.

Both Sai and Tenten were terrified but they couldn't let Konoha know that they had created the monster.

Sai charged in first, ready with his short blade. He leapt over the creatures head and landed behind it. Then, he struck the monster right into it's back.

However, the ink-embossed creature absorbed the blade and Sai along with it. Sai was nowhere to be seen and now Tenten was truly scared.

She sucked up her bravery and decided to use a summoning jitsu. But when she bit her thumb with her teeth no blood came out. Tenten begun to panic. She bit it again but still no blood appeared. She stared at her thumb and noticed that it was shrivelled and it had turned a ghostly-pale white.

Tenten went wide-eyed. Maybe she did use a bit too many summoning jitsu- that said she does use many of them in every one her fights.

Instead she decided to be resourceful and use the few jitsu that she knew.

"Weapon Style: 'Throw Everything' Jitsu!"

Tenten made the hand sign and then opened her scroll. She waved it in the direction of the ink creature a few times and then stopped. After a few seconds every item that Tenten could possibly think of appeared in the air!

They all rushed at the creature but they did nothing to affect it. Tenten sighed: this was going to be a long fight.

Tsunade sat at her desk, quietly sipping her tea that Shizune had gave her at a different time than when she wanted it.

In front of her were the five best ninja in the village: Ino, Choji, Kurenai Sensei, (in her pregnant state...) Neji and Tonton.

'I have chosen you five to be the village's ultimate squad. You are the best ninja in the village and I am assigning you to the task of dealing with a crazed drawing of Sai's.'

Tsunade sat back in her chair and hesitated for a few seconds. 'A while ago, Sai and-'

'Ma'am, please, we don't want a flashback right now.' Neji groaned.

Tsunade's face flushed. She stood up and walked gently over to Neji. But, before Neji could do anything to counter the attack Tsunade threw Shizune into Neji at such a fast pace that he crashed through the wall of the mansion and soared out of view into the Hokage Statue and died. Shizune lay on the floor in a worryingly still position.

The whole squad blinked. 'Tsunade, that wasn't _really_ necessary... ' Choji said.

'Are you kidding? That crazy, big boobed women just _killed_ Neji!' Ino said.

'PLEASE...' Kurenai said, keeling over, 'I can't go on this mission. PLEASE TSUNADE, IM THE SIZE OF A PLANET.'

'Silence, Kurenai. Well I didn't mean to hit Neji.' She replied.

Ino looked confused. 'What did you get angry over then?'

Tsunade calmly said, 'My tea was missing a sugar, so I got angry at Shizune. I'm supposed to have two, not one and a half.'

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
